Logan's Happy Time Day Care Center
by xmenfan33
Summary: A day of torture for Remy and Rogue, as they endure their 'volunteers'. Part of the Babysitting series


**Logan' Happy Times Day Care Center**

A day of torture for Remy and Rogue, as they endure their 'volunteers'

.

.

A/N : Thank you to my Beta Reader, Song Of A Free Heart :)

.

~o~O~o~

Logan sighed contently as he stared out his office window at the newly finished daycare center.

_"This plan will work. I'm sure of it." _He said to himself as he watched the mothers drop off their infants.

"Those kids will learn from the babies, and then all will be well." Logan stated out loud to Wade, who stood behind him.

"Yes, and then finally the Apocalypse will be averted!" Wade agreed.

Logan nodded in agreement as they gleefully watched Julien Keller slowly follow Laura across the lawn, a gloomy expression on his face. In the week since the daycare had opened, the boy grew steadily more sullen as he headed in the direction of the Center.

"_Clearly he's learning the intended lesson. Hopefully the other children would follow suit. Perhaps they should make a rotation in the center part of the curriculum of the family planning class?"_ Logan mused.

"I think we should add the daycare to the class." Wade stated, while Laura forcibly dragged Julien the last few feet to the door.

"Agreed. I will make up a roster" Logan stated as Julien broke away and attempted to run. They both laugh as Laura tackles him, and Remy emerged to help drag him inside.

Meanwhile:

"NOOOOO! DON'T MAKE ME GO IN THERE!" Julien screamed as Remy dragged him toward the door. "THEY'RE ALL SCARY, AND LITTLE, AND MESSY, AND EASY TO BREEEAAKKK!

"Get over it, boy." Remy stated,shutting the door. "You ARE going to complete your shift, and help."

"But-but, they're gross!" Julien stated. "With their floppy heads and they're messy pants."

"Julien! It's not that bad," Laura stated while walking over to Megan.

" YES they are!" Julien stated, trying to pull the door back open.

Just then, Kaitlyn walked up to Julien and wordlessly offered him a mashed up graham cracker. He looked down at the wet offering in his hand with disgust before stating " AND she's the worst of all!"

Perhaps he forgot who he was talking to. Perhaps he really was as stupid as the staff claimed. Laura even theorized later that day, the he may have said it in an attempt to get out of daycare duty. No matter though, the reasoning behind the thoughtless statement, as soon as the words left his mouth, reality seemed to crash back down on him. Because he immediately paled. Then he doubled his efforts to leave the building.

Kaitlyn (seemingly insulted by his tone), began to scrunch up her face to cry, while Remy growled at the boy and Laura shook her head at him. Then he saw Rogue. She was stomping over to him, every bit as scary as she had ever been. Anger clear in her face, and her infant son in her arms.

It was then that Julien remembered the most important thing of all. The lesson all of the other teens had learned months ago. You do not want to anger a pregnant Rogue. Rogue was scary anyway, but pregnant Rogue was terrifying.

Pregnant, angry Rogue stomping toward you because you upset her child was even more terrifying. Add to it the clear anger of both her husband, and Julien's girlfriend... and you could almost feel bad for the boy. That is until: "I stand by it. She's the most annoying of them all."

Julien refused to back down from this insult, even after Paige and Jonothon arrived a few minutes later to find him pinned down by his girlfriend, while Remy tended to the infants and Rogue glared pointedly at the boy.

"What's all this, then?" Jonothon asked.

"...He insulted Kaitlyn, and the rest of the babies," Laura replied, still refusing to let him up.

"That's a fool thing to do," Paige replied, no sympathy in her tone as she walked over to help with Meridith.

" They ARE creepy and annoying!" Julien maintained from his position on the floor.

Laura sighed at him one more time, before deciding the best punishment would be to make him do his job, so she carefully let him up. Julien immediately bolted for the door, but was intercepted by Remy, who calmly sends him into the kitchenette to prepare bottles.

Kaitlyn walked up to Jonothon, who had joined Julien to supervise the other boy. (Who was trying to decide if he could fit out of the kitchen window) and offered him another crushed wet cracker.

"Thank you, Sweetheart," Jonothon said, taking the soggy offering. The baby smiled and walked away as Julien stared at the other boy in disgust.

"Yer don't actually have to eat it, jus' take it." Jonothon said. "Seriously, it's not that big of a deal."

"It's disgusting!" Julien exclaimed, miming gagging noises.

"You're an infant!" Jonothon stated, taking over the bottles, which needed to go into the warmers.

"Am not!" Julien stated, crossing his arms, and deciding the window was probably too small.

"Are too," Jonothon replied, without looking up.

"Am not," Julien pouted, and punching Jonothon in the shoulder.

"Are too," Jonothon exclaimed, smacking Julien on the back of the head.

"ROOOGUUUEEEE! Jonothon's picking on me!" Julien exclaimed as Jonothon pinned him down.

"Infant," Jonothon muttered, letting the other boy up.

"Jonothon stop it! Julien don't whine!" Rogue stated, as she walked into the kitchen, sounding very much like she was their mother.

"Yes ma'am," both boys state, looking at their feet.

"Julien, give the girls the bottles, then help Gambit with the trash. Jonothon, go change out the diaper pails," Rogue continued, as she continued to glare.

"AWWW," both boys exclaimed before heading off to their assignments.

~o~O~o~

The babies were all napping, and the room was completely clean. Julien and Paige were sulking in the corner, having lost their cell phones for the day by texting. Jonothon was watching the clock, and Laura was reading a teen magazine, which Remy snagged as soon as he noticed it behind her text book.

It had been a long morning. The boys had continued to squabble about everything, and frankly, Rogue was ready to send them away. She was almost relieved when Jamie and Rahne arrived a few minutes later.

"Oh thank God!" Julien exclaimed as the other two walked in. "Can I go now ,please."

"Take out the trash and you may go." Remy replied, not looking up from the daily report.

"What about the rest of us?" Paige questioned, still angry over losing her phone. Again. For the third time this week.

"Jonothon, Paige, you're free. Laura, please stay so that you can take the report to Logan," Rogue replied.

"So what's the plan today?" Rahne questioned, looking over at the sleeping infants.

"We wait for them to wake up, then you can play with them for a few minutes," Remy replied, as he finished the report and placed it in a sealed envelope, before handing it to Laura.

"YAY!" Jamie yelled, waking Megan, Kaitlyn, and William on accident.

Sighing, the Lebeaus got the babies from the cribs, and supervised the diaper changes before letting the children play with the babies.

"I need to go get some more diapers from the supply room. Will you be okay?" Rogue asked Remy.

Remy nodded and continued to watch the children play without looking up. He still wasn't completely comfortable with the 'baby fishers' watching the children, at least not unattended.

Rogue made her way to the mansion to get the diapers, along the way she passed through the kitchen. Which was a mistake, because the new baby did NOT like the smell of ham.

After a few minutes sidetracked by the bathroom, Rogue gathered the needed supplies and headed back to the daycare, taking the long route.

She arrived as the cloud of baby powder began to settle, all over everything, including her husband and the kids.

"What. Happened?" Rogue questioned while pulling out the broom.

Wordlessly Remy pointed at the teens, who are both holding open bottles of talcum powder pointed at Remy, and looking appalled at their actions. Wordlessly, they slowly set down the bottles and inch around the man, before breaking for the door as Rogue stated " Really?! Again?!"

Sighing Remy sent a text to the parents to pick up their babies while Rogue began sweeping. Honestly this job would be easier without the kids.

"When ours get bigger, they aren't allowed around talcum powder...or idiots." Remy grumbled as he attempted to shake the powder from his hair, and the parents began trickling in.

"What happened anyway?" Rogue asked as she handed diaper bags back to the mothers.

"Rahne called Jamie a name, apparently, so he threw a diaper at her. Before I could stop them, they were throwing supplies all over the place. I made the mistake of attempting to step between them. You walked in a moment later." Remy explained, brushing off his shoulders.

"Those kids are insane. I'm going to talk to Logan about it." Rogue said, picking up Olivier, as Remy picks up Kaitlyn and they lock the door. "Something has to be done. I swear, we were never this crazy!"

Rogue walked away towards Logan's office, as her husband wisely decided against pointing out the reason Jamie had a tree fort.


End file.
